


Baby it's Cold Outside

by RatFlavored



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Eruri Secret Santa 2017, Fluff, M/M, canonverse, lots of fluff, wtf i wrote a songfic and it's 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/pseuds/RatFlavored
Summary: Levi shouldn't say or something would happen between them. But it's cold outside.





	Baby it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lervinsmiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/gifts).



> Secret santa gift for lervin-smiss! It was great getting to know you more in the eruri discord over the past couple months. I had so much fun writing this for you, and I hope you like it!

“I really can’t stay…” Levi leaned against the windowsill, gazing out at the dark winter scene. The few lights from the windows of the barracks dimly illuminated flurries of snow drifting down outside. Snow was gathering at a steady pace. He’d have to leave soon if he wanted to make it across the courtyard to where his own rooms lie in a separate building.

“Levi, it’s cold outside.”

He would leave if he could bear to, that is. Erwin’s baritone washed over him from the chesterfield leather sofa in his private quarters. He was sitting an ankle over his knee, leaning back in the couch open and relaxed and watching Levi. His maneuver gear had been removed hours ago, but his uniform was still mostly intact. Erwin’s bolo tie was loosened after indulging in the brandy that Levi had brought to his room as an early Christmas gift. The top few buttons of his white shirt were undone and Levi’s eyes kept floating down.

“I’ve got to go before it gets bad.” He looked back outside. The snow was steady and deep. Even being by the window was causing a chill to run through him.

“It's already bad. I’ve been hoping you’d drop by.” Erwin changed the topic and looked down to his glass, half full of brandy. Levi had spent a considerable amount of time looking for something special, and a longer stretch of time saving for it. Levi returned to the couch to linger a moment longer, and Erwin passed him his teacup. It was his gift from Erwin in return, a porcelain white cup with leafed gold roses around the outside lip and saucer. Levi had already used it to drain two cups of brandy.

“I should get going, but it's been nice to… ” Spend an evening together? It seemed like something too close and intimate for a captain and commander to be doing, even if it was something Levi badly wanted. It wasn’t like he personally cared about decorum, or what anyone else thought. He’d been determined to kill the man upon first meeting him. “It's been nice,” he finished, feeling the effects of the brandy.

“It has,” Erwin stated and moved in closer, “and I'd rather you didn't hurry away. We haven't had many moments like this lately.”

Levi examined the rim of the cup. Some of the liquid inside was gone. Erwin had taken a drink or two from his teacup. They hadn't had many moments like this because the new recruits in survey corps needed training. Last time they were alone, Erwin had leaned in close enough that Levi could feel his breath, but then Erwin backed away at the last second with a guilty glance. Levi wondered if he was the one worried more about what others thought of them.

“You’re right, we haven’t. Not since last time.” Levi shot him a sideways look, gauging his reaction. Erwin had always commended him for his honesty and bluntness, but now he was looking bashful. His lips thinned as he reached for his glass to distract himself.

“This time, we have brandy.” Erwin raised his glass in toast. Levi smiled inwardly. Erwin was trying to move the conversation away again. Levi clinked his cup gently against Erwin’s, watching as those blue eyes fell to his lips for a split second before looking away as he took a sip.

Erwin’s throat bobbed and he hummed deeply, sending a shiver down Levi’s spine. He’d love to hear him make a noise like that again, loose and relaxed. He'd love to be the one making him make that noise.

“Good brandy, huh?” Levi asked.

“Yes, very.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Hardly.”

Levi huffed out a laugh, causing Erwin to correct himself, “I’m buzzed, but not drunk.”

“Good.” Levi looked down into his near empty cup, “Maybe just a half a drink more?”

“I’ll pour.” Erwin reached for the bottle and Levi held out his glass. Erwin tipped the bottle and Levi's heart leaped into his throat as Erwin’s palm cupped Levi’s hand to keep the cup steady. Erwin's hand was warm. Levi wondered if the rest of him was warm too. He wondered if Erwin would mind if he leaned forward into his chest. Would he mind if he buried his face in his cotton white shirt and breathed in-

“Your hand is like ice,” Erwin commented, setting the bottle down and taking Levi’s hand with both of his own. Levi froze as Erwin began to caress his hand, taking each finger and rubbing it. Those blue eyes flicked up to him. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Levi answered quickly. He felt his heart thud beneath his ribs. He brought the cup to his lips and took a swig before setting it aside, offering his other hand. “This one too, before I go.”

Erwin’s eyebrows twitched down, “Levi, you'll freeze out there.”

“Are you asking me to stay?”

Erwin’s hands stopped rubbing along Levi’s and he felt his stomach drop. Ah shit, his direct nature fucked things up again. Levi took his hand back. It wasn’t fair. Erwin was hinting for the past hour that he wanted him to stay the night, but now he was chicken shit.

There was a stretch of silence and Levi looked to the fireplace. “I guess you’re right. What would people think.”

He stood and Erwin reached for his wrist. “Wait.”

Levi looked back and Erwin bit his lower lip. Hesitating. There was sentiment in his tone.

“You don't have to go if you don't want to.”

If he stayed, Levi knew something was going to happen between them. There was something in the air, something in the pit of his stomach that told him that he wasn’t going to be able to hold back any longer.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go?” Levi asked, voice low and serious.

“No,” he answered. Levi was goddamn grateful that Erwin had finally come to a decision. “I want you to stay.”

He felt his heart jump again. Erwin wanted this. He’d stay alright.

“Mind if I move in closer?” Levi asked, boldly straddling his commander’s hips. He looped his arms around Erwin’s neck as a tentative pair of hands found his waist. Was this moving too fast?

When Erwin leaned in to press their lips together, Levi found his answer.


End file.
